Ao Meu Amor Ausente
by Lady Slytherin Malfoy
Summary: Uma Fanfic inspirada no filme Titanic.
1. Hogwarts, Uma Antiga História

**Ao Meu Amor Ausente**

_Por Lady Slytherin Malfoy_

**Disclaimer: **Eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com a Rocco, Warner ou nada parecido. Os personagens (sem contar os por mim criados) não me pertencem e essa história não contém nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Notas da Autora: **Essa fic foi inspirada no filme Titanic, mas não segue à risca o enredo do filme. Na verdade, o filme apenas me inspirou e não são muitas as partes que vem do contexto do mesmo... Bem, os recados todos dados, desejo a vcs uma boa leitura e mt obrigada por ler a fic... Bjinhus!

**Capítulo Um:**

Hogwarts, Uma Antiga História

Eles avançavam cada vez mais, totalmente cautelosos com o menor dos escombros (por mais velhos que fossem) que se encontravam largados por todo aquele extenso terreno abandonado. Podia-se notar facilmente que a magia do combate (mesmo que após muitos anos) ainda emanava ali. Faíscas saltavam das rochas, assustando o pesquisador mais próximo ao "centro" do local. Onde houvera uma densa e extensa floresta, nada sobrara. Fora perda total. Viu-se uma grande nuvem prateada e reluzente passar veloz em volta deles.

    - Fantasmas... – murmurou, nada surpreso, o chefe do grupo. A maioria se excitou, porém diante de uma grossa bronca do que murmurara, foram obrigados a calar-se e voltarem ao trabalho imediatamente, deixando apenas para si suas opiniões.

    Após uma longa caminhada, puderam ver ao longe o que parecia ser restos do antigo castelo. Entreolhando-se nervosos, o grupo pareceu amedrontado. Gustin olhou-os com desprezo. Estava realmente feliz em ter conseguido, depois de muitas tentativas frustradas, o que todo explorador ou pesquisador almeja há décadas. Nunca se sentira tão orgulhoso de si mesmo. Finalmente estava frente a frente com a lendária Hogwarts e concluíra o objetivo que impusera a si durante anos, quer dizer, ao menos parte dele, a mais difícil. 

    Durante décadas todo e qualquer pesquisador existente no mundo mágico, tentara avançar as barreiras impostas pela própria ruína do lugar, porém nenhum conseguira. Nenhum jamais avistara o antigo castelo, até o momento. Apesar de destruído, ele ainda mantinha o aspecto majestoso de sempre, mesmo que de modo bizarro. Gustin deu o primeiro sorriso sincero em anos para os membros da equipe que liderava. Os mesmos pareciam surpresos, ele nunca mostrara nenhum tipo de felicidade ou afeto para com ninguém. Era um sujeito frio e calculista, que fazia de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos, porém o que fazia era dentro da lei. Além disso tudo, era um homem muito correto.

    Com a altivez estampada na face começou a avançar, respirando pesadamente, enquanto tomava o maior cuidado possível, no estado de ânimo que se encontrava, para não prender o pé nos restos descompostos das matas que ali um dia existiram. Os outros homens já pareciam apreensivos, diziam que o local era assombrado, e a prova disso fora o fantasma que passara rapidamente por eles. Porém, não pararam, afinal também estavam encantados com a façanha, poderiam dizer que fizeram parte do primeiro bando que avistara Hogwarts após muito tempo! Aquilo com certeza era para deixar qualquer um com inveja, pelo menos naqueles tempos.

    Andaram um bom pedaço, já estavam cansados e exaustos, mas Gustin não aparentava perder a auto-estima, apesar de também mostrar esgotamento físico. Até que, pelo que pareceu, haviam passado os limites da floresta. Era possível agora ver o local onde há muito houvera um campo de Quadribol, totalmente destruído como tudo por ali. As arquibancadas estavam quebradiças e velhas, corroídas pelas bactérias, algumas até caídas e estiradas longamente, totalmente despedaçadas por todo o campo. Só tinham duas balizas em pé, todas as outras quatro também eram vistas jogadas pelo local. O ar parecia pesado e frio, a zona estava úmida e assustadora. Outra nuvem disforme cintilante rodou rapidamente por todo o campo e seguiu seu rumo atravessando sem hesitação uma das paredes coberta de musgos fedorentos. Novamente eles se atiçaram, ficando inquietos. Porém dessa vez o líder pareceu não se irritar, estava muito deslumbrado com o lugar para isso. Ajoelhou-se emocionado e, com as mãos trêmulas, pegou um pouco da terra envelhecida. Ficou a fitá-la algum tempo, enquanto a apalpava cuidadosa e demoradamente. Murmurava coisas incompreensíveis fracamente, até que pareceu perceber a multidão de curiosos que o rodeavam e levantou-se um pouco aborrecido.

    - Vamos logo! Ainda temos muito o que ver por aqui! – Bradou inesperadamente e seguiu em direção à entrada do castelo. Parando em frente a ela, rogou um feitiço poderoso, para que pudessem entrar no local sem medo dele desabar, porém teriam um certo tempo até que o feitiço se esgotasse, tinham que ser o mais breve e mínimo possível. – Vou selecionar alguns de vocês para me acompanharem dentro do castelo. O resto fica aqui fora examinando e tirando amostra das terras para levarmos ao laboratório da cidade. – E escolheu cinco membros, que na sua opinião seriam importantes lá dentro. Sem mais o que fazer ali, entrou, sendo seguido pelos indicados. Um cheiro forte e enjoativo de mofo invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-os tapá-las avidamente. Tudo estava aos pedaços e destruído. Era uma visão assustadora e, ao mesmo tempo, lamentável e triste. Ficava difícil imaginar que ali algum dia fora a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha. Uma melancolia invadiu Gustin ao lembrar das fotos mostradas por seu falecido pai da grande Hogwarts. Tinha sido o lugar mais bonito e encantador que ele já vira em sua vida. Até pelas fotos dava para ver a expansão mágica dali. E agora não restava mais nada. Nem um pouco daquilo que vira para contar história, para ter à vista, ao vivo, da felicidade que as fotografias lhe mostraram. Sentia-se vazio e solitário. Como quisera que tivesse ao menos passado um dia naquela escola! Tudo bem que estava nela, mas não agora, não assim... Na velha Hogwarts...

    Reteve as lágrimas que não tardariam a chegar e continuou a caminhada. As tapeçarias e quadros roídos pelo tempo, as escadas não confiáveis que podiam desabar a qualquer instante... Tudo ali estava morto, tudo ali estava infelizmente aniquilado. Todos os sonhos de que talvez tudo fosse história e, que a escola ainda existia escondida, todas as fantasias que criara da salvação da mesma acabaram... Todas as esperanças esvaíram-se...

    Murmurou mais um feitiço para a segurança deles sobre a escada e subiram, com Gustin sempre à frente, admirando cada pedacinho de lá. Assim que chegaram ao topo, muitos fantasmas voaram em volta deles, com o intuito de espantá-los daquele lugar, que há muito pertencia somente a eles. Porém, um pareceu gostar da visita repentina e veio logo cumprimentá-los, sua cabeça pendendo estranhamente para o lado, enquanto o ser insistia em pô-la novamente no lugar.

    - Olá, bons cavalheiros. Chamo-me Sr. Nicholas de Mimsy... – Apresentou-se formalmente, antes de acrescentar triste, falando mais para si do que para eles – Embora eu sinta saudades dos alunos me chamando de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça... – Ficou esperando uma resposta dos homens, porém nenhum parecia disposto a lhe responder. Ao notar isso, sorriu desconcertado. – Posso lhes ajudar na jornada pelo castelo. – O chefe sorriu também e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto sussurrava um "obrigado" baixo. Nicholas virou-se e seguiu por um corredor, falando pelos cotovelos, mas nenhum deles prestava atenção em uma palavra. Os corredores, como tudo ali, estavam frígidos e umedecidos.

    Continuavam a avançar sem rumo, apenas seguindo um falador espectro ignorado. Gustin só pareceu acordar quando chegou ao que um dia fora uma grande porta. Quando tirou os velhos pedaços dela de sua passagem, maravilhou-se. Era um amplo salão. O Salão Principal pelo que seu pai lhe dissera. Aquela parte do castelo havia sido a mais atingida, fora ali que a luta principal e definitiva acontecera. Nada restara. Pedaços disformes de parafina eram encontrados caídos por todo o salão. Lembrando-se do que o velho lhe dissera sobre o encantamento para ver o céu lá fora, levantou a cabeça rapidamente, apenas para encontrar um teto totalmente quebrado e sujo, prestes a desabar com qualquer movimento brusco ou repentino. Sentindo a decepção invadi-lo mais uma vez, tratou de explorar cada canto do local arrasado, porém só achou restos de escombros. Urrou infeliz, chamando a atenção de todos para si. Um barulho ameaçador foi ouvido. Instintivamente olhou para cima e viu que apenas os feitiços evitavam que o teto caísse. Mas deu para perceber que não segurariam por muito mais tempo. Xingando-se mentalmente, chamou por todos e juntos correram desesperadamente para fora de lá. Porém, ao passarem por uma estranha porta, Gustin travou. Com a curiosidade à flor da pele e uma força o empurrando, entrou no local. Era um banheiro e no chão jazia um velho livro preto, praticamente destruído. Ao ouvir mais um barulho, pegou-o e saiu correndo do banheiro. O lugar estava desabando, ele pôde perceber. Rezando em mente, pôs mais força nas pernas, correndo o mais rápido que conseguia. Podia sentir a morte o chamando, enquanto ouvia o barulho das pedras caindo atrás de si. Chegando no Saguão de entrada ficou hesitante. E se o feitiço das escadas tivesse se esvaído como o outro? Decidiu arriscar e foi aos pulos que chegou ao fim desta, aliviado. Olhou para trás, para logo depois se arrepender. Ela havia caído e o teto parecia quase fazer o mesmo. Saiu com passos pesados do castelo, esquecendo-se completamente do livro que guardara na capa. Assim que pisou fora das fronteiras intimidantes, respirou aliviado. Porém, quando se virou para ver a total destruição que causara, sentiu seu coração desabar junto com Hogwarts e, finalmente deixou que as lágrimas quentes se libertassem, misturando-se à grossa chuva que caíra sem aviso...

***

_N/A: Bem, aqui estou eu com mais uma de minhas fics... Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo... Deixem reviews, eh mt importante saber a opinião de vcs sobre essa minha nova fic. Ah! Antes q eu me esqueça... Eh mt provável q eu demore bastante para postar o próximo cap... Porque ultimamente eu ando sem tempo pra nada e uma depressão horrível... Por isso, eu preciso do ânimo q só as reviews de vcs podem me dar... Então tah... Tou indo!_

_Bjão proces e até o próximo cap! __Lady Slytherin Malfoy._

_OBS: esse capítulo não foi betado... desculpe os errinhos básicos q devem estar por ai! ^^_


	2. Uma História a Ser Contada

**Capítulo Dois – Uma história a ser contada**

Olhou para as próprias mãos castigadas pelo tempo, como todo o seu ser. Já não mais irradiava vida ou felicidade como há muito. Desde... Bom, era melhor não lembrar disso. Saber que não podia voltar atrás, saber que já não podia fazer nada, a machucava profundamente. Aprendera que olhar sempre para frente era o melhor remédio, e fizera isso para sobreviver até hoje. Mas já não tinha muito mais vida no futuro, só o que lhe restava era o triste e distante passado. Porém, ela sentia que ainda tinha algo mais para fazer ali, só não sabia o que.

Terminando de lavar a louça, ouviu a filha lhe chamar do quarto. Curiosa, foi o mais rápido possível que suas velhas pernas permitam. Ao abrir a porta, a encontrou segurando o Profeta Diário firmemente e parecia bastante contente. Ficou a admirando ternamente. Se não fosse por Mary, não sabia se teria sobrevivido por tanto tempo. Era a sua única razão de viver. No auge de seus vinte anos, ainda parecia uma criança e lhe lembrava muito seus tempos na escola. Seus longos cabelos ruivos caíam em cachos sedosos e bem cuidados até o ombro, e no momento estavam presos em um bonito coque frouxo. Sua pele morena, igual a do pai, era bonita e gostosa de se tocar. E seus olhos verdes irradiavam a mais pura inocência que ela mesma não conhecera com onze anos, por culpa _dele_. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, a imagem de Tom não lhe saía da cabeça. Fora ele o culpado pela perda de sua ingenuidade, por conhecer as coisas mais horríveis e que preferia nunca ter conhecido. Mas felizmente que ele já não estiva lá para acabar com a vida de mais inocentes, para continuar o reinado do mal que ele criara. Agora o mundo mágico era calmo e próspero, porém não se sabia até quando. E os rastros da guerra ainda eram vistos e lembrados, fazendo muitas pessoas chorarem.

- Olhe, mãe! A senhora não estudou nessa escola? – Perguntou com alvoroço, enquanto lhe estendia o jornal. Virgínia o pegou vacilante. Se fosse algo sobre Hogwarts não sabia qual seria sua reação. Lutara tanto para esquecer! Não podia e nem queria reviver aqueles tempos. Sentiu o coração parar ao ler a manchete principal: PESQUISADORES BRITÂNICOS ENTRAM NAS RUÍNAS DO VELHO CASTELO DE HOGWARTS. Não queria ler mais. Só o que já lera lhe fizera lembrar de coisas que preferia ter esquecido, para sempre. – Finalmente! – A voz de Mary a fez voltar de suas recordações. – Poxa! Eles tentaram tanto. Tou super curiosa, mãe. Senta aqui e vamos ler juntas! – Disse se jogando na própria cama, puxando-a consigo de forma carinhosa.

- Mas... – Ela tentou argumentar. Realmente não queria saber o que estava lá, mas como explicar isso para a filha? Ela iria querer saber porque, porém ainda não estava pronta para lhe dar as respostas que tanto queria. Mary pegou delicadamente o jornal de sua mão e o leu em voz alta.

- Ontem, um grupo liderado por Aldriw Gustin conseguiu adentrar no tão desejado terreno de Hogwarts. Infelizmente a escola desabou logo depois... – E continuou a ler toda a matéria com Gina prestando atenção, por mais que não quisesse. Falava de toda a jornada dos pesquisadores, dentro e fora da escola. Mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção, foi a parte em que o líder comentava sobre um velho livro preto, totalmente destruído. Pedia que se alguém soubesse algo sobre aquela estranha relíquia, o procurasse para lhe dar uma explicação. Disse que recompensaria bem. Mas Virgínia não se interessava pela recompensa e achava que talvez sabia o que era. Só teve certeza quando olhou a foto do tal livro. Soltou uma alta exclamação, fazendo sua filha parar de ler e olha-la estranhamente. Não podia ser! Não acreditava... – O que foi, mamãe? – Perguntou com um olhar indagador, mas não obteve resposta alguma.

Sentia que era sua chance. Sabia que era aquilo que tanto esperara sua vida inteira. Finalmente poderia se abrir sem medo, dar todas as respostas que todos queriam saber. Quem sabe assim, depois pudesse finalmente alcançar o tão almejado descanso. Levantou-se deixando sua filha curiosa a fitando.

- Troque-se. Temos uma visita a fazer. – Falou com a voz fraca.

- Mãe, você sab...

- Sei. – Disse firme, saindo do quarto.

O alvoroço foi total quando Gustin anunciou a visita de uma velha senhora. As expectativas eram tantas, que os comentários eram impossíveis. Muitos não acreditavam que alguém que fora estudante de Hogwarts, estivesse vivo, até porque muitos morreram no combate. Porém, Aldriw estava imbatível e realmente radiante. Parecia ter certeza de que ela tinha tudo o que ele necessitava. Como, era um mistério.

A senhora só chegou ao fim da tarde, para o desespero dos ansiosos. Logo após sua chegada e já fora bombardeada de perguntas, mas diante de uma feia carranca que Gustin revelou, a confusão se dispersou rapidamente. Gina se sentia perdida no meio de tantas pessoas, e pensou mais uma vez se fora mesmo uma boa idéia o que decidira. Porém, agora já não podia desistir, além do mais queria retirar todo aquele peso que a atormentava há anos. Esperava não ter uma reação inusitada quando visse novamente o gasto diário. Como era bom ter certeza de que ele não estava mais ali para atormentá-la! O que era mais triste é saber e sentir as conseqüências que isso causara.

Caminhou lentamente, amparada pela filha até o quarto que lhe fora reservado. O local era grande e agradável. Uma ampla janela aberta deixava a leve brisa do pôr-do-sol entrar lentamente, tornando o clima ameno. Era decorado em tons leves de azul e branco, combinando perfeitamente. A cama de casal se encontrava no meio do quarto, seus lençóis brancos e macios estavam esticados totalmente e o dossel era de um azul bem claro. Havia uma mesa em cada lado do leito, sem nada. Um sofá recostado à parede da porta, com duas poltronas à frente e uma escrivaninha do outro lado do quarto. E tinha, é claro, uma porta de acesso ao banheiro. Tudo ali parecia calmo, deixando Virgínia confortável e satisfeita. Parecia também muito precário, até um pouco exagerado, ela não pôde evitar pensar, mas desde que se casara se acostumara com riquezas e luxos, afinal seu falecido marido era muito rico. Vagou os olhos pelo lugar mais uma vez, antes de suspirar cansada. Encontrou os olhos de Mary e do ancião a fitá-la. Sorriu-lhes docemente.

- Gostei muito do quarto. – Disse depois de uma longa pausa. Ele respondeu com a mesma intensidade o sorriso. Gina, reparando, gostou do casal que eles formavam, mas pensaria nisso depois, quem sabe até comentasse com a filha sobre algo. Porém, agora estava na hora de fazer outra coisa. – Posso ver o diário?

- Diário? Não tínhamos pensado que era um diário, estava totalmente em branco... – Falou Gustin confuso – Mas de qualquer forma, pode sim... Acompanhe-me.

- Obrigada. – E virou-se para a filha - Mary querida, você vem?

- Claro, mãe. Também quero saber da sua vida! – Riu. A velha não pôde deixar de rir junto. Com um aceno de cabeça dela, saíram, rumo à sala principal de pesquisas. O caminho até ela foi demorado, era bem distante do quarto e parecia também muito escondido. Quando comentou isso, recebeu como resposta de Gustin que lá ficavam as coisas mais valiosas e principais que eles acham, sendo assim, muita gente não podia ter acesso. Após uns dez minutos de caminhada, chegaram. Depois que Gustin murmurou a senha para a porta enfeitiçada, que Virgínia pôde ter a visão da tal sala. Era ampla e totalmente branca. No momento estava cheia, porque aquele era o horário de pico do lugar, em que os funcionários arrumavam as últimas pesquisas, organizavam novos trabalhos e viam se não haviam esquecido nada o que fazer. Logo um senhor veio cumprimentá-los cordialmente e propusera ajudar com o "grupo", já que Gustin trabalhava numa área mais reservada e dificilmente permanecia mais que três minutos ali. Seu nome era Alberto Drigan e aparentava ter por volta de sessenta anos. Não se sabia dizer se era o excesso de trabalho e estresse que formavam as rugas em seu rosto e o deixava com uma expressão cansada, ou se era pela idade mesmo. Além de tudo, era um senhor muito afável e simpático.

Sem mais interrupções pelo caminho, chegaram, ao que parecia ser, uma floresta. Porém, ao passarem por ela, Alberto rogou um feitiço que fez com que a verdadeira aparência do lugar se revelasse.

- Nós usamos esse feitiço de ilusão nessa porta para confundir todo e qualquer ladrão que tente entrar aqui, que é onde ficam as coisas mais importantes de todo o "Centro de Pesquisa". Apenas eu e certos funcionários qualificados, sabemos o feitiço que retira a proteção, e se você não o fizer, se perde por aqui. – E piscou marotamente para seus acompanhantes. Sem mais delongas, adentraram na tão sigilosa sala. Era pouco movimentada. Na verdade, não era nem um pouco movimentada. O local, como tudo por ali, era totalmente branco, igual à sala anterior. Três homens, devidamente uniformizados, estudavam um livro, sentados na extensa mesa que chegava de uma parede à outra no laboratório, sem qualquer contato com o mesmo, podia ser um objeto perigoso. E realmente fora. Há muito tempo atrás. Drigan foi até eles e murmurou-lhes algo no ouvido, o que os fez, com um aceno positivo da cabeça, levantarem e saírem silenciosos pela porta principal. Gustin sorriu satisfeito, antes de falar.

- Aquele é o _diário _– Deu ênfase à última palavra, parecia um tanto descrente – que queria ver... – Virgínia agradeceu sussurrante, sua voz fraca e triste. Nunca quisera, nem esperara, encontrar novamente aquele velho diário, que tanto desgraçara sua vida. Lentamente andou até a mesa e o pegou. Sua aparência era, ao mesmo tempo, macabra e lamentável. Ela suspirou aliviada ao lembrar, mais uma vez, que Tom já não estava ali para lhe fazer mal, e nunca mais voltaria... – E então vai nos contar sua história? – Sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir aquelas palavras, logo seguidas de um sorriso da parte de quem perguntara. Era agora. Finalmente teria a sua chance, e não ia desperdiçá-la, porém sabia o quanto àquelas lembranças iriam machucá-la. Abrir as feridas que fechara com tanto custo. Mas era a hora, e foi com esse pensamento fixo na mente que respondeu.

- Sim...


End file.
